


A Calculation Dismissed

by Such_A_Pretty_Lie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Such_A_Pretty_Lie/pseuds/Such_A_Pretty_Lie
Summary: If Sherlock was the spark, Jim was the gas





	A Calculation Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un pequeño error de cálculo- Sheriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357732) by Such A Pretty Lie. 



> Hello! It's my first fanfiction in a long time! This has been translated from my original one in Spanish, so forgive me if I make any mistakes. Enjoy!

After so long, more than three years had passed since he faked his own death. Since the last time he had seen Holmes. It was strange, from one moment to another on the roof of that hospital he realized that what he felt in his stomach, that knot, was never disgust or repulsion. But it was an attraction, some kind of invisible rope in his body that pulled him close to the detective, a harpoon which instead of causing pain, it caused the biggest intrigue that he had ever felt in his whole life. The adrenaline rushed through his veins in huge amounts when he was close to the consultant. And now that was exactly what he felt, fear and excitement perfectly mixed, increasing with each step to 221B. Nothing was sure, what if he wasn’t there? what’d he do if he found John instead? Surely he wouldn’t stand it. that idiot would do nothing but make a scene, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, what a prat… But, what if Sherlock was there playing his violin? would he get paralyzed? would the pressure in his heart be so to not even let him move, or say something witty? Jim could imagine the image of his body, perfectly dressed in his dark blue suit, with his eyes crystallized with emotion admiring the magnificent being in front of him. Mouth wide open, expectant, without being able to even get a word out. While his detective played concentrated with his perfectly messed up curls, with that porcelain skin and those eyes of world. Jim couldn’t suppress a smile when thinking about it. Which for some stupid reason made him trip over his feet, slightly. In that exact second, his shoulder hits with another’s, James raises his gaze, to find the person who filled every single space left in his mind, Sherlock Holmes in person.

James unhappy with the reaction from his enemy, decided to rub his shoulder with the detective’s, smiling naughtily. 

The taller one finally decides to look at the person in front of him, just to make his heart stop for some interminable seconds, Jim Moriarty. Jim Moriarty, the man whom now had been dead for more than 3 years because of a bullet in his head. How was that possible? Was it really him? Like the real one?? His head went white when a kiss was landed in his left cheek, by re-connecting with the reality of the city and what was happening at his surroundings, looks in a mix of terror, shock, and hope into the chocolate eyes of the criminal. When he fixed his eyes on those, the first thing he could recognize was that the pupils were so dilated that they seemed to be in the mere darkness of an Antarctic without moon. Could it be? No… the man in front of him was a psychopath, but then the question would be: Can a psychopath love? Well maybe he didn’t feel love, but maybe a great desire for its person. Sherlock decides to take the shorter man’s wrist and take its pulse. -Just as he did with Irene. Poor woman, thought she had the competences to bewitch his heart, or to create one.- Pulse on the clouds, too many factors. They all fit, this doesn’t seem like just a bad dream anymore.

James did notice what intended the detective. But, in that moment he didn’t really care anymore to be honest, so in the exact moment when the consultant’s lips opened with the ephemeral intent of speaking, the psychopath took the opportunity and kissed him passionately in the lips. In the tip of his feet so he could be at an appropriate height and the kiss wouldn’t look silly. His heart started beating at an inpatient rate, while waiting for his counterpart’s answer. The next second would feel endless till the taller one clumsily tried to move their jaw at the same time as the tongue. A disaster. Disappointing. But enough for Jame’s corrupted mind. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what he felt in that moment, the only thing he was sure of was that he loved it and if this continued he’d become an addict. 

Sherlock instead felt a knot in his throat, it was so embarrassing. What did he just put himself into? Moriarty was kissing him, on the lips and the worst thing was he was letting him do it, and each second he felt more and more connected with his enemy.

He broke the kiss, and made space between them. Everything happened so quickly, seven minutes ago he didn’t know that Jim Moriarty was still alive or that he had a romantic interest in him. Six minutes ago he would’ve never thought about the wonderful color the shorter man’s eyes, and how perfect his hair looked when it gets wild on the sides… No! He could not distract himself from the main subject, this was serious. It wasn’t time for banal thoughts/wishes. He had to hurry, go back to his apartment and tell everything to John, but how would he explain he kissed the criminal and… that in one way or another he enjoyed it. Ugh, it was way too complicated. In other words, it’s not like you meet your enemy in the street who was also supposed to be dead, kiss him and then leave like nothing happened. Why did nobody explain to him what to do in a case like this? Why didn’t he take it as an option? Cause, if he could fake his death, why someone like Jim wouldn’t? The simple idea of thinking of it made him delight in pleasure. Interesting things were coming, really interesting things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll post the next chapter (I hope) around this month or at the start of the next. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and live kudos! 
> 
> (the original one can be found in Wattpad as "Un Pequeño Error de Cálculo")  
> (oh, also I will also post this on fanfiction, with the same username, so don't worry if you find it there ;^] )


End file.
